


Fallen

by xOceanWhispersx



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Will tag as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOceanWhispersx/pseuds/xOceanWhispersx
Summary: Long ago, great trouble fell upon the great Clans; ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan. Sickness and disaster struck the cats, and with death threatening to approach, cowardly cats from each Clan fled to make a safe home for themselves. They came upon a vast land shared with small human interaction: a nature reserve. Not knowing the Clans behind them were overcoming their troubles, they split into six groups and formed their own Clans.For ten years they have lived as this, forming completely new traditions and ways of life. A section of their ancestors traveled with them, with the shadows of the Dark Forest warriors trailing behind.A new dawn is coming.And perhaps these cats were not meant to exist here at all.





	1. Introduction

DEERCLAN

Hunting among the vast trees, the DeerClan cats have an affinity for nature and the wildlife around them. Deer, the animal that gave them their name, are highly worshipped and regarded, and to see one is a blessing. They are a sign of good luck and well wishes, and it’s thought they bring along with them bountiful prey to feast upon.  
Deputies are chosen in pairs, and when the leader dies, only one can become leader. Since the deputies can only be siblings, they do not fight or quarrel for the position. A deer is tracked down, and whoever the deer leans to sniff first, is the chosen leader. The sibling not chosen then steps down from the deputyship and goes back to being a warrior. The deputies are only chosen when two siblings with promise are born. 

CASCADECLAN

Living among the thundering falls, slabs of stone slicked with moss, creeks and cliffs of overhangs, are the CascadeClan cats. Their territory encompasses fields and forestry, and the warriors are divided between fishing and swimming and hunting and racing along land. At the end of the day, the whole Clan reunites to share tongues and settle down for the night in warm caves filled with the soothing roar of the water.

PATHCLAN

Racing quietly along pathways and stone roads, these cats are experts among the camping territory of humans. Their section of forest encompasses a popular spot for campers, and over the years they have adapted to crossing roads as smoothly as water and living among said roads without trouble. They avoid human contact, and in the colder months, the clearing left after campers stop arriving is used as a camp and hunting ground.  
The medicine cat can choose to mentor multiple cats at a time; the maximum number is four apprentices at once.

BRANCHCLAN

Sharing a border with DeerClan, this Clan is adept to the trees. They live among the branches and stalk birds throughout the day. Having a connection with herbs, all warriors help collect herbs for the medicine cat.  
The deputy mentors an apprentice in the ways of becoming the next deputy. They are instantly given their full name when chosen for this position; because the Clan believes starting out with a strong name makes the apprentice destined for greatness.

BURROWCLAN

Living underground in a vast system, these cats are used to the dark, using their senses for guides. They’re divided in groups; one group digs further tunnels, and is responsible for safely making cracks in the tunnel ceilings to let in light. They also defend against foxes and badgers. One group is responsible for hunting the rabbits and other stray prey that stumbles underground- and one group is responsible for making sure the tunnels never collapse.

SHADECLAN

ShadeClan cats live at ease among the dark woods filled with snakes, spiders, and predators. All warriors are trained to bring down snakes, and cobwebs are both used by the medicine cat and to decorate the camp.  
It is believed that brightly colored spiders are an omen of ill will, and when in emergency, the Clan disappears into the overwhelming, shaded undergrowth. They often go missing, unheard of, for moons.


	2. Allegiances

DeerClan

Leader: Boundstar- Grey tabby tom   
Deputies: Doebranch- Pale brown she-cat with white paws Fernshine- Brown tom with white lower body   
Medicine Cat: Sunberry- Golden tabby tom with stunning pink rimmed eyes

WARRIORS

Fawnyarrow- Dappled brown she-cat with dark tabby stripes  
Grasspod- Dark brown tabby she-cat  
Leafwhisper- Golden-brown tom with white splotches   
Auburnbush- Dark ginger tom   
Bramblewind- White tom with brown and cream sections  
Russetcloud- Russet she-cat with fluffy fur  
Flashpelt- Black tom with a silver back

QUEENS

Yewfur- Cream tabby she-cat  
[Mother to: Frolickit and Meadowkit]

Weblight- Pale grey she-cat  
[Mother to: Flowerkit, Mosskit, Brackenkit, and Yawnkit]

KITS

Frolickit- Cream she-cat with a grey underbelly  
Meadowkit- Silver tabby tom  
Flowerkit- Pale grey she-cat  
Mosskit- Black tom   
Brackenkit- Grey-brown tabby tom  
Yawnkit- Black and grey she-cat

 

CascadeClan

Leader: Fallstar- Blue-grey tabby tom  
Deputy: Spraywhisker- White she-cat with blue tinted whiskers  
Medicine Cat: Rockleap- Grey tabby tom with black legs [Apprentice: Fishpaw- Silver tabby tom]

WARRIORS  
[WATER DWELLERS]

Troutstream- Brown and white tabby tom  
Creekdapple- Deep grey she-cat  
[Apprentice: Waterpaw]  
Mosspelt- Black tom with thick fur  
[Apprentice: Frostpaw]  
Splashfur- Brown tabby she-cat  
Dappleheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with cream patches  
Iceswoop- White tom with striking blue eyes; deaf  
[Apprentice: Reedpaw]

WARRIORS  
[HILL DWELLERS]

Breezeheart- Dilute tortoiseshell tom  
Berrybird- Ginger tabby she-cat  
Seedclaw- Grey tabby tom  
Briarpelt- Brown tom  
Gorsestalk- Bracken-brown tabby she-cat  
[Apprentice: Stormpaw]  
Twigtail- Brown and white tom  
Acornfall- Ginger and white tabby tom  
Snowpool- Willow-grey she-cat   
[Apprentice: Whisperpaw]

APPRENTICES

Waterpaw- Blue-grey she-cat  
Frostpaw- White she-cat   
Reedpaw- Black tabby tom  
Stormpaw- Dark grey tabby tom  
Whisperpaw- Silver she-cat 

ELDERS

Thornscar- Brown tabby tom with long scar across face; blind  
Turtlebelly- White she-cat with brown belly

 

PathClan

Leader: Waspstar- Black she-cat with wispy white markings   
Deputy: Tornflank- Pale brown tom with dark tabby stripes and thin fur  
Medicine Cat: Loudrock- Pale grey tabby tom [Apprentices: Dustpaw- Dark brown tom with lighter brown flecks and Rumblepaw- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat]

WARRIORS

Echoflight- Ginger she-cat   
Smokepelt- Dark grey tom  
Flintpatch- Black tom  
Boulderfang- Grey tabby and white she-cat  
Stonemist- Pale grey she-cat  
[Apprentice: Roarpaw]  
Sheendawn- White she-cat   
[Apprentice: Wheezepaw]  
Silvercloud- Silver and white she-cat

APPRENTICES

Roarpaw- Ginger tabby tom  
Wheezepaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat 

QUEENS

Mumblethroat- Black and ginger she-cat  
[Mother to: Strikekit]

KITS

Strikekit- Black and white tom 

ELDERS

Logblaze- Dark brown tabby tom with white flecks  
Jaggedwing- Dark grey tom with scars littering his back  
Ashmask- Pale grey she-cat with a darker grey face  
Dartleap- Golden tabby she-cat  
Sneezenose- Dark golden tabby tom  
Tanglepath- Cream-brown tom  
Clawleaf- Blackish grey tom

 

BranchClan

Leader: Birchstar- Pale brown tabby tom  
Deputy: Ospreyflash- Mottled black and white tom [Apprentice: Yewlight- Russet she-cat with bright green eyes]  
Medicine Cat: Berryleap- Cream she-cat with brown points

WARRIORS

Alderpoppy- Pointed cream tom   
Oakshade- Brown tabby tom  
Brambleheart- Light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown chest   
Thicketcreek- Grey tom   
Willowtail- White she-cat   
Leafstripe- Brown she-cat with dark, swirling stripes  
Vinefeather- Tortoiseshell tom

QUEENS

Cherrymoon- Russet she-cat   
[Mother to: Padkit, Moldkit, Mousekit, Thrushkit, and Jaykit]

KITS

Padkit- Tortoiseshell she-cat   
Moldkit- Black tom  
Mousekit- Grey she-cat   
Thruskit- Ginger tabby she-cat  
Jaykit- Blue-grey tom with russet tail 

ELDERS

Sparrowthroat- Brown tabby tom

 

BurrowClan

Leader: Tunnelstar- Speckled brown tom with white tail   
Deputy: Mudrunner- Dark brown tom  
Medicine Cats: Clayclaw- Grey tom with dark grey paws and undercoat   
Dirtpelt- Brown tabby tom

WARRIORS  
[BURROWERS]

Darkfrost- Black tom with white ears  
Digspeckle- Black tom with white face  
Sandburr- Sandy-brown she-cat   
Dustsneeze- Brown tabby she-cat with a dust sensitive nose

WARRIORS  
[BURROW HUNTERS]

Poolfang- Black she-cat   
Rockpatch- Grey tabby tom  
Hollowcry- Tortoiseshell she-cat 

WARRIORS  
[BURROW SUPPORTERS]

Earthheart- Dark brown and white she-cat   
Lighteye- White and black speckled she-cat; blind  
[Apprentice: Nightpaw]  
Lizardweb- Sand colored tom  
Spidernose- Black tom with red nose 

APPRENTICES

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with a kinked tail

QUEENS

Ravenhaze- Black and brown she-cat   
[Mother to: Crykit, Sweetkit, and Dawnkit]

Wildrunner- White she-cat splotched with grey and an especially mud stained coat  
[Mother to: Whistlekit and Whitekit]

Rabbitear- Pale grey she-cat   
[Mother to: Foxkit and Quickkit]

KITS

Crykit- Black she-cat, noisy   
Sweetkit- Brown tabby she-cat  
Dawnkit- Dark grey she-cat   
Whistlekit- White and grey she-cat   
Whitekit- White tom  
Foxkit- Brown tabby she-cat with ginger points  
Quickkit- Grey tom

 

ShadeClan

Leader: Lichenstar- Golden brown tom   
Deputy: Spottedjaw- White tom with ginger speckled jaw  
Medicine Cat: Marshstem- Black she-cat 

WARRIORS

Fernshrew- Small brown tabby she-cat  
[Apprentice: Shadowpaw]  
Sharpstep- Dark ginger tom  
Vixenrook- Dark ginger she-cat  
Thornpetal- Dark brown tabby tom with white splotches   
Fleetpelt- Black tabby tom  
[Apprentice: Swamppaw]  
Stumpybramble- Golden tabby tom  
[Apprentice: Pricklepaw]  
Pinefall- Golden she-cat with darker speckles, ginger stripes  
Needlewish- Dark grey she-cat   
Mudfern- Brown tom  
Tawnydapple- Ginger speckled grey she-cat 

APPRENTICES

Shadowpaw- Dark grey tabby she-cat  
Swamppaw- Ginger tom  
Pricklepaw- White she-cat with spiked up fur

ELDERS

Suncloud- Ginger tabby and white tom  
Sootshade- Dark grey and black tom  
Pebblefrond- Silver tabby she-cat


	3. Nightpaw

The earth pressed around her, her whiskers dragging along the narrow tunnel. Sunlight dappled in the distance, faint and filled with swirls of dust. Her kinked tail twitched back and forth, and she felt she could run all the tunnels and back. Warm, moist breath ruffled her haunches, and she picked up the pace to reach the light-filled cavern faster.  
Darkfrost was right behind her, and thought the stifling burrow only allowed the feeling of deep warmth and earth, she could sense his pride in her. Nightkit raised her muzzle and delicately stepped into the bright underground clearing. Endless pawsteps dented the sandy earth, and the cats gathered all along the walls gazed at the approaching kit fondly.  
Her father brushed his nose around her soft ear, and Nightkit stretched to lick his shoulder before he moved off to join his brother. Digspeckle raised his tail and mewed in greeting, his white face dusted with mud from the morning dig.  
A white tail flashed at the edge of her vision, and she blinked at the brown speckled leader perched in the center of the clearing. His shoulder muscles were strong and rippled when he moved, from moons upon moons of digging. The age showed in his face, but he still looked noble as his Clanmates began to enter from the maze of tunnels, shaking out their pelts and mewling excitedly. Nightkit felt dozens of gazes on her, and she took a deep breath to steady her steps.  
_I’m going to be an apprentice! After so long. I’m going to make Darkfrost proud. I’m going to make sure all of BurrowClan is safe for moons to come. ___  
Nightkit spotted the tortoiseshell coat of Hollowcry as the burrow hunter dragged a young rabbit to the fresh kill pile at the edge of the cavern, settling it on top of a much bigger rabbit and a mouse that had decided burrows were a fun place to explore.  
“Are you excited?”  
At the voice, Nightkit turned to peer at the grey tom kit approaching her. His eyes sparkled- in a moon, he too would be an apprentice. Her foster brother brushed his pelt against hers, and Nightkit swallowed a purr.  
“I’m very excited,” the black she-cat answered quietly, feeling as if her world were stretching out to encompass the lands beyond her underground home, to fold over the lands beyond, just to fit her life essence, humming within her chest, akin to a wasp nest.  
Tunnelstar let out a sharp cough, making Nightkit look away from her adoptive littermate. She felt as if her legs were about to buckle as the warriors moved forward, and was aware of Quickkit turning to run back down a tunnel when Rabbitear yowled for him to come back to the nursery sector.  
The brown speckled and white tailed leader nodded at Nightkit, and the she-kit scrambled forward, claws nearly catching in the earth in her hurry.  
_Mom? Are you watching?_  
Nightkit stopped in front of Tunnelstar, and her breath caught harshly in the back of her throat as he stepped forward into the sunlight pouring from the gap in the ceiling. His pelt shone regally, and he looked at her with a warmth that promised he knew she was soon to be a warrior for the Clan.  
_I promise, mom. I’ll be the best warrior you can imagine. I’ll never be foolish again. I’ll take a vital role...just for you, mom._  
Nightkit swallowed back guilt and blotted out the memories of her mother as her leader began to speak in a tone that rang along tunnel after tunnel.  
“Cats of BurrowClan,” he yowled out, lifting his chin higher. “The making of a new apprentice is always an exciting event we all look forward to each season.”  
Nightkit peered behind her shoulder to see her father’s eyes twinkling, his white furred ears pressed forward to pick up every single word. A deep sorrow interrupted his prideful expression for a moment, before he shook his head and whispered happily to Digspeckle, who nodded affectionately to his brother’s child.  
“Our burrow hunters are running low,” Tunnelstar waved his bright tail at Hollowcry, Poolfang, and Rockpatch, who blinked at him in turn. “But Nightkit’s deepest wish is to become a burrow supporter, in memory of Silvertunnel.”  
Nightkit felt grief bite at her at the mention of her mother, and she tried desperately to blot out the image of Lizardweb and Earthheart dragging out the bloated grey body of her mother, jaws agape and throat bulging with mud and dirt, her eyes covered in crusted clay, her pelt plastered, her claws torn and covered in dried blood, clumped with earth. Nightkit let a shudder run through her, a deep feeling of responsibility filled her whispering mind.  
_Never. I’ll never be so immature again, mom. I’ll do my best. Forgive me._  
Sending a quick prayer to StarClan, Nightkit listened to Tunnelstar’s next words. She glanced briefly at the burrow hunters, but to her relief, their gazes were filled with appreciation and respect. The grey tabby pelt of Rockpatch was covered in shadow, but there was a smile on his face.  
“Nightkit, do you promise to support the Clan, to work night upon night when we call for it, to work yourself to the bone to protect our tunnels?”  
“I do,” Nightkit whispered, reaching up to touch noses with her leader. He dipped his head and closed his eyes in thought, before peering over the rest of the Clan. His gaze settled on a white she-cat, speckled with black, with eyes as clouded as the most stormy night.  
“Lighteye,” Tunnelstar called. “Step forward.”  
Nightkit felt excitement prick her paws as the blind she-cat moved towards her. Her lack of sight never bothered her; Nightkit knew she had been born without the ability to see, but it was hard to imagine, as she moved and supported the burrows just as well as any other cat.  
Lighteye flicked her ear at Nightkit, and the kit, in turn, brushed her kinked tail against the warrior who was to be her mentor.  
“Lighteye, you have worked to keep tunnel collapses from happening for moon upon moon. Soon, you will join the elders, but I ask you to take on one more apprentice, to teach her to not rely on sight, but to use only her touch and pelt to work in the deepest burrows.”  
Lighteye nodded, and twitched her tail. “I will teach her everything I know, until my legs will not hold me up any longer.”  
The Clan murmured respectfully, and Nightkit pressed against her mentor happily. In eight moons from now, she would be a full burrower, and Lighteye would be the best mentor she could hope for.  
“Nightkit, you are now Nightpaw,” Tunnelstar touched noses with both cats in front of him. “Train well, young apprentice. Keep us all safe.”  
Nightpaw silently agreed, and let the cheers of her Clanmates swirl around her.

____

-

“This is our practice tunnel,” Lighteye rasped as she led Nightpaw further underground, warmth giving way to a biting chill. “We have no threats of a collapse right now; newleaf usually isn’t hot enough to cause the mud to dry. We use this tunnel to teach apprentices to spread mud along the walls.”  
Nightpaw mewled in response, concentrating intensely as her eyes blinked into sheer darkness. Having grown in the tunnels, she was no stranger to using her paws over her eyes, and she stopped as Lighteye halted. A loud squelching sound filled the air, and Nightpaw stretched out a paw to feel the pile of mud her mentor was pushing towards her.  
“Okay. I want you to scoop up this mud in your paws, and plaster it to the walls and ceiling. Spread it evenly.”  
Nightpaw took a deep breath, and curled her paw into the wet, cold mud, using her bent tail to feel where the wall was, so she could press it to the chilled earth and spread it. The feeling was odd, since she was used to drier tunnel systems, but it wasn’t unpleasant. A deep feeling of importance surged through her, and after a moment she finished, stretching her paws to make sure her ceiling work was just as well distributed.  
Nightpaw could hear Lighteye moving her paws along her work, and she let out a satisfactory meow.  
“Great job. Next time, though, make sure your ceiling work is a bit thinner, so the mud doesn’t drip down everywhere.”  
Nightpaw nodded, though it wasn’t visible to either of them. She had eight moons ahead of her, she would correct every mistake. She would learn every tunnel, every trick.  
Her mother would be proud.  
“Alright, come further down the tunnel. You need to try out techniques with sand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Main characters picked out by my girlfriend; all characters are mine, as well as the plot, but I certainly don’t own Warriors.


End file.
